A Date To Remember
by IgorBueno
Summary: BNHA Ship Week 2018 - Day 3: Date Night Bakugo takes Camie out on a very special date on her birthday, but not everything works out...


Bakugo was finishing getting dressed. He was living in a small apartment now that he had finished his studies and became an actual pro-hero, working on Best Jeanist's agency. It's been almost 4 months since the blonde started going out with Camie in a romantic way.

In Uraraka's last birthday, the two friends were hanging out and having a lot of fun as they always did. One of their pranks was to set a mistletoe in a convenient way to have Deku and Uraraka finally kiss, a plan that worked perfectly. Everyone in the party teased the couple, until Kirishima noted that Bakugo and Camie were under a mistletoe as well. Camie blushed slightly as she looked at the boy.

\- Guess we have to stick to the rule, huh? - For the first time in their friendship Bakugo got embarrassed, but a hidden force drove him into smircking and kissing the girl. That was when they started being a couple.

Bakugo tied his bowtie as he finished remembering. In these 4 months he learned that the mistletoe was only a glamour creation of the blonde girl, and he was glad she did that. He ripped out the bowtie and threw it away at his bed, it looked weird, so he decided to only wear the suit he rented to the date. It had a red jacket that he left open with a white dress shirt beneath. The pants were black and no matter how hard he tried, his hair wouldn't be tamed, so he let them go with the flow.

The digital clock by the bed read 7PM. It was time to do it. He took his cellphone, a small box and keys. He left the apartment, locking his door and walking towards a car. It wasn't the most recent model, but it was a lend in by his father. He got in, took a deep breath and left towards Camie's house.

It was 7:15PM when Bakugo parked his car at her house. The young man checked his phone, a message from Kirishima that made him smile was waiting for him. It was time. He left the car and walked towards the door, knocking.

Camie came to the door and Bakugo couldn't help but swallow and let out a small "wow". The blonde girl was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, her make-up was light, but he could see the red lipstick and he was holding himself not to ruin it.

\- Could you stop staring BakuBae? I know I'm gorgeous, but I still get shy you know! - Camie poked his stomach with a little smile on her face. When the spell on the blonde broke, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. - So, we're taking the BakuMobile?

\- You really need to stop calling everything the Baku something. - Bakugo said slightly annoyed. - But yeah, we're taking the car Camie. Come on.

He slid his hand behind her back to lead her to the car. Bakugo breathed in, his plan was going right. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside laughing at his actions. He entered the car and got ready to leave. Camie saw he was always taking deep breaths. She squeezed his hand.

\- Katsuki. - He looked at her. - I know this is my birthday, the first one we can celebrate together, but hey, I just want to have some good times with my BakuBae ok?

\- I know that Camie. Don't worry. - The blonde took her hand and kissed it.

The restaurant that Bakugo was taking them was a bit far, but between the songs on the radio and Camie glamouring the people that were singing in amusing ways, it went by really quickly.

Bakugo parked the car near a not-so-fancy restaurant and they both got out. Camie grabbed onto his arm as they went for the door. The waiter at the door, however, stopped them.

\- Do you have a reservation sir?

\- It's under Bakugo. - The waiter hided a small look of surprise and went through his list.

\- I'm sorry, it's not here.

\- Huh? - Bakugo smirked. - You're kidding with us, come on, I made the reservation last week!

\- I'm sorry sir, your name is not on my list. - He stared deep into Bakugo's eyes and that made him angry.

\- Well, I need some explanation then! Because I made a fuc... - He bit his lips. - A reservation on this restaurant a week ago! - Bakugo's fists were tightly closed and Camie started getting worried.

\- Come on bae, it's ok! I told you already... - He interrupted her.

\- No Camie! I MADE the reservations! This...this...piece of shit just lost it! - Bakugo's calm was gone and he stared the waiter with deep rage. The man, however, simply keep his serene stare.

\- Could you move sir? We have more guests that made reservations.

Bakugo was going to take a step forward, but had his arm held down by the girl. He looked at her and she had a pleading look on her face.

\- Come on Bakugo... Don't make a scene... - He closed his eyes and turned around muttering a "Come on..." to the girl. Before she moved, she turned to the waiter. - You dick head! - And she walked away with Bakugo leaving behind a glamour of the waiter with a literal "dick head".

Once they were inside the car again, Bakugo yelled a big "FUCK!" and punched the panel.

\- Bae? - He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and turned to her.

\- I'm... I'm sorry Camie. I lost it there. I tried my best to keep calm but... - His hands started popping. - The night is not over. We still have that walk in the park I promised you.

He started the car and they left. Camie was still trying to be cheerful during the ride, but Bakugo was less supportive now. The park was pretty big, but the post lamps and the moonlight made it beautiful. They parked and Bakugo took her hand so she could get off. She laughed and took it. To her surprise, he closed the car but didn't let go of her hand. She started blushing.

\- Hey BakuBae? - He looked at her. - Are we going to be walking around like this? - The girl nodded to their hands and all the blonde did was laugh.

\- Come on, I'll buy you some candy.

It was a pleasant walk through and through. The candy wasn't exactly a full-fledge meal, but it was enough to keep them energetic and to have fun. The poked at each other, played pranks and even kissed and hugged. But not everything went good. When they were going back to the car, they found a group of 3 kids vandalizing the parking lot.

\- Hey hey...isn't that that pro hero that has to wear a muzzle? - One of the kids pointed out. They were in the 11 to 13 years range. Another one replied.

\- Oh yeah man, what was his name again? - Bakugo and Camie kept walking towards the car pretending not to hear anything. Camie was starting to get worried with Bakugo exploding at them, literally. The third one responded.

\- I think it was Lame-Ass Hero: Popcorn Machine.

Bakugo stopped and Camie couldn't keep him moving. The kids were laughing out loud at this point. Bakugo finally exploded.

\- WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT ARE YOU ASSHOLES SAYING? DO YOU WANT TO DIE HUH? - Camie hugged him to hold him down and the kids weren't phased by him.

\- Someone needs his muzzle huh? - One of the kids produced paint from his hands and got the car dirty.

\- I'LL KILL YOU BASTARDS, COME BACK HERE! - The kids runned off leaving a murderous Bakugo and a deadly worried Camie trying to hold him down.

\- Katsuki! Stop it! Calm down!

After much struggling, Bakugo finally sat down, much more calm. Camie was tired next to him from holding him. The boy was looking at the ground.

-I'm...sorry...again... - Camie pushed him hard. - Hey! What's wrong?

\- Damn it Bakugo! - Her eyes were a watering. - You have to calm down! You can't just keep going around exploding everything and everyone like that! I like you a lot and you know that! But, when you keep getting like this every time we go out... - She got up and turned her back on him. The blonde slowly got up and walked behind her, putting his hands on her shoulder.

\- Camie...I...didn't mean to make you so angry... I know I'm hot headed, but I... - She got out of his grasp and walked to the car.

\- Come on... It's getting late...

He noticed that no matter how much he tried he wouldn't be able to say anything to convince her. He gripped the small box on his pocket and took a deep breath.

The ride back to Camie's house was a quiet one. No radio. No chattering. No laughter. Nothing. Just the engine running and Camie heavy breathing. Bakugo's mind was storming around, trying to figure out exactly what to do next.

He parked in front of her house. The street was deserted and he took another deep breath. The girl got out of the car and started walking towards her door so fast that Bakugo had to run after her. He caught up right next to her door.

\- Good night Bakugo. - She wasn't looking at him. Her hand reached for the knob, but Bakugo took her hand before it.

\- Camie look... I know I ended up being a horrible boyfriend and a horrible friend today. - She finally looked at him. - I just wanted to give you a perfect birthday party...

\- Well, if your plan of birthday party is losing your temper and making me have to hold you down all night, then you succeed.

She let go of him and turned and started opening her door. The boy smiled and let out a small laugh. She stopped before fully opening the door.

\- What's so funny? - She was angry.

\- Well, I'm happy, that's all. Come on. - He pushed her inside and the girl didn't understand what he was doing.

Once inside the dark house, the girl let go of his grip once more and turned on the lights. Her ears went deaf for a moment as many voices and persons jumped out from behind furnitures and walls screaming a loud "SURPRISE!"

\- Wha... - Camie was shocked and she felt Bakugo's hands holding her shoulders.

\- Happy birthday Camie. - The girl turned around to find a smiling face and then, as if it was all obvious, she understood why their night together had been so bad.

\- You...Did you really... - She started crying while looking at his smile and that made the boy get worried.

\- Are you okay Camie? - She hit him in the chest with a strong punch and followed it with a tight hug.

\- You idiot... I love you... - Bakugo hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

\- Hey, there's still a party waiting for you.

The girl let go of him, wiped her tears in his shirt and turned around to greet and thank everyone. The night was a success, but there was still one thing missing.

By the time everyone had left, Camie was laid down on the sofa tired, with Bakugo cleaning up the table. She let out a loud yawn to take his attention, and it worked.

\- Too tired already?

\- We'll clean up in the morning. Come here bae. - She was holding her arms out like a baby wanting to get on someone's lap. The boy stopped the cleaning and walked up to her, stopping just out of reach. - A bit moooore...

\- Wait. We have been together for how long now?

\- 4 months. Come heeeere BakuBae! - She was getting impatient.

\- Wait. - The blonde got on his knee. This took the girl's attention.

\- What are you...

\- I know we have been together for just 4 months. I know its early. But I know its the right thing. - He took out the small box from his pocket. The girl's eyes sparkled at the sight and her mouth silently started chanting "Ohmygod, Ohmygod..." - Do you want to be my girlfriend? With ring and all?

The girl started screaming and launched herself out of the couch and into his arms. Even with all the " I do" screaming and all the kissing, her smile was what made Bakugo truly happy. She stayed on top of him for a good 5 minutes before she finally got up and they sat down in the couch. He put the ring on her finger and she hugged him and nuzzled up to him.

\- I love you my BakuBae! - The boy cupped her face with his left hand and lifted it, giving her a deep, loving kiss. This made her finally calm down and rest her head on his shoulder.

\- I love you too Camie.

The exhaustion from the day caught up to the couple and they fell asleep on the girl's couch, both with big smiles on the faces as they held hands.


End file.
